


Just To Check on You

by Zeiis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frottage, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of religion, One-Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War, Stucky - Freeform, Using Religion to Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiis/pseuds/Zeiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a week since Steve's mother died, and Bucky just wants to see how he's doing.</p><p>Slash, One-Shot. Recently edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To Check on You

The knock on the front door echoed throughout the thin walls of the small apartment. Steve Rogers silently padded over to it. Fiddling with the lock, he opened the door to the figure of his best friend staring intently at him.

James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky, to Steve. The man who he had spent nearly his entire life with, and the only person he had left now that his mother had died. It had only been a few hours since Steve saw him last. James had been popping in on him every single day this week, offering comfort. For Steve, though, it felt a bit sickening; he was being treated like he was made of porcelain. He could handle himself.

Barnes stood tall in the afternoon light, black hair slicked with an iron grip of pomade. He was dressed in a white dress shirt covered by a black vest, with dark slacks and shoes underneath that.

“How ya dealin,’ pal?” Bucky asked quietly as he followed Steve inside, blue eyes earnest. “Everything ok?”

“I’m….I’m managing. Thanks for asking.” Steve sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets, eyes glued to the floor. It had been a week since his mother’s funeral. “Y’know you don’t have to keep checking up on me, Buck.”

“‘Course I do,” the taller man smirked. He clasped his hand on his friend’s shoulder. Rogers wore a similar attire to Barnes, except in lighter colors. Although Steve felt frustration, he couldn’t be mad for the want to offer support. He’d do the same thing in James’s place. At the touch, Steve trailed his eyes upwards and looked at Bucky, a small smile on his lips. Their gazes lingered on each other for a few moments before Bucky broke off to head to the kitchen.

James knew the apartment as well as he knew his own home, having spent long afternoons here after school. It was tiny, but clean. That was a lot to be said compared to other places in the area. Steve’s mother had worked hard to keep it that way. The walls were a faded white, and the air smelt of fresh laundry that had always been washed in the sink. The kitchen was connected to the living room. In the living room, there were three things: a small plaid upholstery couch, a side table with a lamp, and a wooden table on which a radio stood. That radio was the Rogers family’s pride and joy, a cathedral-style piece of art that had been the result of years of penny-pinching. Bucky had fond memories of sitting on the floor with Steve, listening with rapt attention for every Dodgers game.

Walking to the wooden cabinets, he pulled out two glasses and filled them with water from the sink. Steve sunk on the couch and stared at his socks. Bucky sat down next to him, offering a glass. The smaller man took it, holding it limply in his lap.

“Somethin’s gotta be buggin’ you, if you still ain’t talkin to me,” James said softly.

Steve exhaled. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“That ain’t true.”

Steve sighed. “She’s gone, Buck. And talking won’t bring her back.”

James mmmed in reply. They sat together in silence awhile. Bucky watched the golden splashes of sunlight on the wall, lost in thought. He was only interrupted when he heard the soft tremble of breath beside him.

He knew all too well what it was. He had been waiting for this to happen, and hadn’t wanted his friend to be alone when it did. “Hey, hey” he whispered soothingly, turning his chest as an invitation. Steve leaned against him, hot tears bleeding through the fabric of Bucky’s thin shirt. Bucky buried his hand in the smaller man’s hair, threading his fingers through; continuing to console as Steve sobbed quietly against him.

“I’m with you, pal,” Bucky whispered under his breath. “I’m right here.”

After a few minutes the tears had dried on Steve’s face, but he still was curled against Bucky. He listening to the swell of his chest and the steady breathing of his heart. It was something that had always comforted Steve, the healthy beating of somebody else’s heart-made him feel strong, as if through sheer force of will he could make his own heart be just as durable. His health was never discussed with anyone unless it needed to be. He hated to be reminded of all the things he couldn’t do because of it.

“There,” James murmured. “Feel better?” He smiled then, a smile that crinkled his eyes as he stared at the smaller man with affection. Steve lifted his head up to face them. “Better,” he said.

“Good.” Bucky tilted his head as Steve returned the smile. Judas, he can look adorable. Steve had always been a small fry, but that had never bothered Bucky. He always felt endearing towards the smaller man, even though he could occasionally frustrate the hell out of him.

The air between them was starting to crackle as they looked at each other. Unaware of the action, James moistened his lips. His pupils had grown since he’d stepped inside. The heat between the two men was electric. Closing his eyes, he swooped down and kissed Steve softly, their lips barely brushing together.

Steve exhaled softly, a slight quiver in his breath, and Bucky deepened the kiss. It was long and gentle, and instantly followed by another. He shifted his palm further down to the middle of Steve’s neck, angling his mouth up better towards him. James sighed into the smaller man’s mouth.

Steve pulled his head away. Bucky looked at him with a question in his eyes. This wasn’t the first time they had done this, after all. Steve looked at him, his eyelids low.

“Buck,” he said softly, “I think this is wrong.”

James knew what he meant. Rogers had been raised Catholic for his entire life, like a lot of people in New York. He had it ingrained in his head that men weren’t supposed to be intimate with other men-not to mention the influence of the people being arrested on the streets for the simple crime of a kiss. Bucky had skipped out on church more and more as he got older, as his feelings for others of his gender had gotten more and more intense, but Steve had never strayed.

Bucky glanced down to catch Steve’s eyes. He was quiet for a moment.

“Does it feel wrong to you?”

A pause. “No, but-”

“Steve.” A sad smile spread and died over James’s lips. His hands reached up to cup his friends face. “Does it feel evil? Hateful?”

“No.”

“Do you feel like the Devil?”

Steve shook his head mutely in response.

“No. ‘Course not. Because the Devil is hate and fear, and God-God is love and light. He wouldn’t want us to be afraid. Okay?”

Steve nodded. “Okay.”

The corner of their mouths turned up in unison, and they pressed their lips together; more confident than before. The kisses were long, simple, and yearning; so rarely could they be together like this, to show the most basic affection.  They cherished it.

Steve turned and pushed himself onto Bucky’s lap to straddle him. The kiss broke, and James gazed up at smaller man, a sort of reverence in his green eyes. Steve grinned and pressed himself up against Bucky eagerly, smacking quick kisses on his mouth. James reached his hand up and threaded his fingers through Steve’s hair, the other settling on his waist. With each kiss, Rogers rocked against him, resulting in ragged breaths coming from Bucky. The friction was delicious between them. The kisses got hotter and hotter, sloppier and sloppier, and their eagerness became desperation.

Suddenly Steve jerked himself back, panting. Right, asthma. Stupid, James thought. Bucky raised his eyebrows to ask if Steve was okay. He nodded, and Bucky relaxed.

“Sorry,” Steve whispered.

“Don’t be,” Bucky whispered back.

Steve reached for the buttons on Bucky’s vest, fumbling with them. After the third one, James helped him and shrugged out of it. Immediately, Rodger’s fingers started on his dress shirt, and Bucky chuckled at his eagerness. Five buttons down, Steve kissed Bucky’s neck, and Barnes’s breath trembled at the warmth. By the time Steve had managed to strip him of his shirt, Bucky was whimpering. Steve pulled away.

His eyes glinted with satisfaction at having Bucky so quickly aroused. James swallowed-hard-and immediately attacked the buttons on Steve’s vest and shirt, pulling them off quickly. Steve shivered as he felt Bucky’s fingers against his bare skin.

James hooked his hand around the back of Steve’s neck and pulled their lips together, his other hand pushing their chests together. When their bare skin touched, electricity passed between them. Steve moaned into Bucky’s mouth and grinded his hips, and Bucky groaned loudly. Steve slipped his hands between their bodies and tugged at Bucky’s belt. James cursed, chest heaving, and looked down, undoing it as quick as he could. A few more quick movements and his erection strained against the fabric of his boxers. Bucky leaned his head back and whimpered, Adam’s apple bobbing. His breath turned into another forced groan as Steve dragged his fingertips over him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered, not trusting himself at full volume.

Rogers quickly snaked out his belt and leaned forward, pushing his hips against the heat of Bucky’s cock. James grabbed the smaller man’s neck, kissing him roughly. Steve rocked into him. Bucky hissed as he felt their erections pressing together. Steve moved his lips to Barnes’s neck, nipping lightly with his teeth.

James groaned, then laughed. “You keep doing that, baby, I ain’t gonna last much longer.”

Steve grinned at that. The sight of Bucky, damn near intoxicated with pleasure, eyelids hooded and pupils sparkling; lips kiss-swollen and breath panting was something he savored. 

“You’re beautiful,” Rogers said, almost in reverence. Bucky smiled. “You ain’t half bad, yourself.” His gaze traveled further downward, the smaller man’s groin, before flicking back upwards. “Why you still covered, hmm? Don’t be shy now.”

Steve worked his fingers to undo his slacks, slipping his cock out from his underwear. Bucky’s breath quickened in anticipation. Rogers grinned at the sound James made when he did the same thing for him.

They pressed together, jerking as their cocks connected. “Fuck,” Bucky barked out, and Steve let out a shivering groan. Their lips crashed together-hot, desperate. Steve reached his hand down to grip the both of them together, and the added friction made Bucky keen.

 Neither of them could last for much longer. Sweat glistened on their skin. Bucky was the first to go. "Steve," he said urgently, fingers gripping the smaller man's shoulders. "I can't...I can't take any more. Please." His voice was desperate.

Rogers lips turned up into a smile. "Let it go for me, Buck. Let it go." The taller man shook, losing control. His breath caught in his throat. He gasped, shaking, his thoughts blurred except for the letters of his lover's name-

"Oh, fuck, Steve please Steve-"

He came, jerking against Steve, and the sudden friction unraveled Rogers as well. They came, riding the wave of bliss; gasping, shaking, begging.

When it was over, Steve collapsed against Bucky, chest still heaving. It took a few moments for their breathing to get back under control.

James chuckled, a smile on his face as he stated at Steve with affection. The smaller man reached down and picked up his discarded shirt, trying to mop of as much as he could. Bucky reached his hand up to stroke the smaller man's hair.

Steve looked up into the oceanic blue of his lover's eyes.

"I love you," Steve said quietly.

Bucky grinned. "I love you too, you punk."

Steve smiled and leaned his head back up against the larger man's chest and sighed. He closed his eyes in contentment.

They fell asleep like that-Bucky holding Steve's head against his chest, with sunlight sinking down the wall, enveloping the two lovers in light.


End file.
